creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Offenderman
'''Offenderman '''is a spin-off of the Slender Man. Unlike Slender Man he is not a myth but intended as a parody. He is a user of women, a rapist, possible pedophile, necrophile, and zoophile. Origin In comparison to Slender Man, Offender Man is more urban-based, often hanging around closer to towns and cities than Slender Man, who typically sticks to forests. It's not quite clear if this is because he doesn't get along with Slender Man and seeks to avoid him or if he simply just wants to be closer to where people are. Maybe it's a little of both. Also unlike Slender Man,Offender Man tends to target teenagers and adults rather than young kids. Interactions with young kids are usually limited to participating in acts of juvenile delinquency such as smashing mailboxes, setting things on fire, huffing paint and generally getting them out of their parents or older sibling's hair long enough to have wild sex without having to deal with any screaming kids trying to call the cops. Generally encounters with Offender Man play out like this: The victim will be alone, where there will meet a tall man hidden in the shadows enough for them not to be able to initially make out his features. The man will offer them a rose. If the rose is accepted, regardless if they understood its meaning, they will be whisked away and molested by Offender Man then wake up someplace else (often somewhere embarrassing) without any memory of the event. They will experience Slender Sickness for a time with effects of it varying from person to person. The effects can range anywhere from a really bad hangover to a stomach bug to a rash to the standard nosebleeds/coughing up blood. The only real similarities as far as side effects go being having erotic nightmares involving someone resembling him. Not all return though since no bodies have ever been found it's unknown what he does to those specific victims (he is perfectly capable of murder). If they do not accept the rose he will stalk and harass them for a short while, doing everything from downloading a bunch of porn onto their computer and stacking living room furniture when they're not looking to leaving dead animals in their bathtub and appearing for split seconds in the corner of their eye. Eventually, he'll trick the victim into following a trail of rose petals to wherever he is and well, you can guess the rest... Appearance From many depictions, Offender Man wears a black trench coat with a black tie and is mostly portrayed with an extremely well-sculpted and muscular body. Along with that, he wears a black fedora. The hat and tie are, however, optional and he can be worn with or without them. Personality Offender Man truly lives up to his name. He is repulsive, perverted and provocative. He is also notorious for being displayed as incredibly charismatic with almost any person and using such charisma to lure them in, however, only to indecently assault them later. Powers and Abilities Despite being significantly much weaker to Slender Man, Offender Man is still, without a doubt, one of the most dangerous Creepypastas of all time. Because like Slender Man, he is too immortal, he cannot be killed through any means and there is presumably no way to get him to leave you alone if you were unfortunate enough to catch his attention. Facts *Offender Ma was created by Arcanineryu. *The idea of Slenderman, Splendorman, Trenderman and Offenderman being brothers is purely fan-made as in reality, the characters have nothing to do with each other though obviously there is nothing wrong with this portrayal. *He cannot get the typical human pregnant, it just doesn’t work that way. In fact, being a different species from humans, his frequent raping of us could almost be considered something like bestiality among his species. *It has been said before that Offender Man is quite drawn to the color red. This claim is not entirely false, as red is often associated with passion and libido. *Despite the huge number he's had sex with over the years, he has never caught any disease at all. It seems that Slenders are totally immune to all known diseases, which also means he can't act as a carrier for them and therefore won't be able to infect anyone else. So, at least there's that. *He can undress in a third of a second. *While he prefers teenagers and adults, he'll target anybody regardless of age or gender. *He seems to have an unlimited supply of roses and the type/color can vary based on the preference of his victims. Theme Song I'm Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO Videos Category:Male Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Humanoid Category:Immortal Category:Spin-Off Category:Evil Category:NSFW Category:Supernatural Category:Mature Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killer Category:Psychopath Category:Pervert Category:Fucking Run